


Favorites

by 305unreal



Series: Campus Housing [10]
Category: Gotham (TV), Merlin (TV), Recess (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Interviews, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Roommates, sharing food, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: A school reporter comes by with a favorites poll
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Series: Campus Housing [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Favorites

“Hi, I’m reporting for the school website. I just need to ask some favorites for the student body, and it’ll be added to the poll. How many people live here?”

Logan blinks. “Twelve.”

“Okay, let’s start with you. What is your favorite song?”

“ 'Maxwell’s Silver Hammer’ by The Beatles.”

The reporter writes down the answer and asks to be let inside. Logan allows it. "Guys, there's a reporter here, asking some questions."

Virgil looks up from his card game. He, Ed, Merlin, and Menlo are playing gin rummy at the table just beyond the door.

"Oh, yeah. This is Gretchen. They're in my art class. They asked me on Wednesday if they could interview us on Saturday for a communication class."

"Thank you for the warning, Virgil." Logan rolls his eyes.

Virgil shrugs, and Gretchen walks over to the table. They address Ed first.

“What’s your favorite board game?”

“Cluedo, definitely.”

Gretchen looks next to him. “What’s your favorite scent?”

“I like the geraniums.”

“You’re such a girl!” Arthur calls out from the couch where he’s playing Mortal Kombat against Oswald.

“Better than being a clotpole!”

Menlo snickers and the reporter moves on to him. “What’s your favorite place on campus?”

“The records room. It’s so neat and organized.”

Virgil is next. “So, Virgil, what’s your favorite drink?”

“Valerian root tea. Patton makes it best.”

Gretchen nods, making a mental note to come back and try it. They walk over to the couch. Oswald beats Arthur, and the latter throws a hissy fit. He tosses the game controller on the couch and heads to the kitchen. The reporter stops him. “What is your favorite animal?”

“That’s easy: horses. They’re in all the history books for all the great warriors.”

Patton slips by and takes the controller to play the next round against Oswald. Gretchen stops them before they press start. They ask Oswald first.

“What’s your favorite color?”

He stares at them wearing all black clothes, black eyeliner, and black-dyed hair. “What do you think?”

“Black?” They ask, already writing it down.

“No, purple.”

Patton snickers beside him, and Oswald cracks a soft smile. The reporter changes his answer to ‘purple’ and looks over at Patton.

“What your favorite name?”

“That’s easy. It’s Logan.”

Logan pops his head up from the fridge where he’s searching for his jam. He catches Patton’s eye and blushes feverishly.

“Let’s get on with it,” Oswald grumbles and presses play.

Gretchen walks into the kitchen where Jim and Roman are playing checkers using Cheez-Its and Cheerios as playing pieces. The reporter goes to Jim first.

“What’s your favorite food?”

He shrugs. “Cereal.”

Roman is next. “What is your favorite movie?”

“Ooh!” He claps his hands. “A Disney movie no doubt. Let’s see if I can narrow it down… oh! I know! _Tangled_!”

“Because it has the most songs in it.” Randall groans, returning from the bathroom.

He sits on the open recliner, and the reporter follows him. “What’s your favorite holiday?”

“No contest, Halloween.”

Gretchen finds the twelfth household member leaning on the wall. Victor. “What’s your favorite weather?”

“Stormy,” He responds, eyes widening.

The reporter writes it down and thanks them. They leave, and Patton beats Oswald. Logan passes the shorter boy a smooth peanut butter sandwich, and he takes the controller, accepting a kiss from his soon-to-be competition. Oswald walks over to Victor with the sandwich and splits it in half to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I am officially taking a break from this series... I need to focus on other things!  
> Leave comments please!


End file.
